Pain
by Crazy Adamantine
Summary: Hiro wakes up from a nightmare about the fire and is tormented by the suffering Tadashi might have gone through before he died. What can Baymax do to help?


**Yo! Cray here with yet another Big Hero 6 story! I guess I should be updating _Missing_, but this one was kind of on my mind and I want to finish midterms before I continue _Missing_. In the meantime, enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and neither is the referenced song that comes up later**

* * *

><p><em>"Someone has to help."<em>

It was hot. Too hot. There were flames everywhere.

_"Someone has to help."_

The voice was so familiar. He knew he had heard it before. Big brown eyes searching frantically in the flames, a puff of black hair turning this way and that, Hiro tried to search for the owner of the voice.

The voice... His brother...

"Tadashi!" he called. Unable to move from his spot, he could only turn and hope to catch sight of someone so important to him.

The next time he turned in front of him, he found who he was looking for, or at least a silhouette. He knew that figure anywhere.

"Tadashi!" Hiro tried to run to him, but his legs refused to move. He could at least reach out to him. "Tadashi! We have to get out of here!" The figure didn't move, and the young Hamada was starting to panic. "Tadashi! Please!"

"Hiro..." That was all the silhouette of Tadashi said before everything became a blinding white, forcing Hiro to cover his eyes. His ears, on the other hand, were left unprotected and he could perfectly hear a scream of agony.

"TADASHIIIIII!" The scream launched itself out of Hiro's mouth as he quickly sat up in the bed, his head bumping into a vinyl body that bounced him back onto his... well, back. His eyes were still tightly closed, tears streaming out of them as he whimpered and tried to get the agonized screaming out of his ringing ears. "T-Tadashi..."

When he finally got his eyes to open, he saw the oval head and connect-the-two-dots face of Baymax, his personal healthcare companion (he used that introduction so much that it popped up in Hiro's head sometimes when he saw him).

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem, Hiro?" Baymax asked. Hiro couldn't bring himself to say anything, so the robot took the liberty to scan him. "Scan complete. Your neurotransmitter levels indicate signs of stress, fear, and anguish. Diagnosis: you just woke up from a nightmare." The tone of the robot's voice seemed almost worried.

It took Hiro a while to find the voice to speak again. "Y-yeah, I guess I did..." He turned onto his side and tried to go back to sleep, wiping his eyes furiously. Baymax may be a robot, but it was still embarrassing that he saw him like this.

"Treatment includes talking about nightmares with friends and family. Shall I contact them?"

"No, you don't have to." Hiro wasn't sure what to tell Aunt Cass or anyone from college.

"Would you like to talk with me?" Baymax took a seat on the bed and started to pull Hiro towards himself into an embrace. "It is unwise to keep this bottled up."

"Look, Baymax, it's nothing—"

"Is it about Tadashi?"

Hiro's throat closed up. "Y-yes, it was," he admitted, choking a bit. "It was horrible. I can't get his screaming out of my head..." The quiet of the room amplified the echo of the terror. "The building... it exploded after he ran in... It can't have been _painless_...!" The last word came out in a sob and he buried his face into the robot's stomach.

The nursing bot was silent for a while, trying to find a suitable thing to say. "Is there any way I can comfort you in your grief?" Baymax asked. As far as he understood, each person had a different preference for comfort. Unsure of what to say, he could only pat the boy's head. "There, there. It will be alright." He would have said that Tadashi was no longer in pain, but who was he to know? Who was _anyone_ to know?

Hiro just shook his head. "No, it's not alright..."

Baymax said nothing to that. Instead, he began to play a song that he recalled Tadashi liked to listen to. Maybe Hiro would like to listen as well.

The all-too familiar tune, soft and loving, began to drown out the screams that would have played over and over again. Hiro felt as if Tadashi himself was being eased of the pain. "How...?"

"I advise you just listen. I shall sing along, if you like," the robot said and he closed his dotted eyes. "_You're not alone, I am by your side_," he began, but his voice was so monotone that Hiro could not help but laugh while Baymax continued in his attempt to sing. When the song finished, the nursing bot opened his eyes and looked down at Hiro. "Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are now content. Are you satisfied with your care?"

Wiping away what was left of his tears, no longer tormented by his night terror, Hiro smiled up at Baymax. "Yeah, I am satisfied with my care."


End file.
